IBC-13 IS STILL THE THIRD MOST WATCHED NETWORK NATIONWIDE IN JUNE
July 5, 2017 at 11:09 am IBC-13 remains to be the network of choice by more Filipinos with its quality news programs, values oriented series and weekend primetime sports (PBA) in the month of June. This is based on data from Kantar Media, which showed that ten out of the most watched programs nationwide were produced by IBC, as the network garnered an average audience share of 23% among rural and urban homes versus ABS-CBN’s 46% versus GMA’s 34%. Toppled the list was the 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup, which recorded an average national TV ratings game are the finals like TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen (33.1%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (32.9%), the semifinals are TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (25.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (26.5%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots (25.2%), playoff for #8 seed Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces (24.8%), and recently Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Mahindra Floodbuster (24.7%). Our seventh spot was the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar whose recorded 33.4%. Dominic Roque-starrer phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell which recorded an average national TV rating of 32.8%, compared to ABS-CBN’s newest primetime series La Luna Sangre (34.1%) and another values-laden series My Dear Heart (27.5%), Viewers continued to follow the adventure of Captain Barbell as the program entered its new revolution, which made Captain Barbell to save the world. Express Balita, on the other hand, remained as the most watched news program in the country as it registered an average national TV rating of 33.1%, beating its rival programs like TV Patrol (30.3%) and 24 Oras (20.2%). IBC and Secarats-produced primetime curriculum-based drama series Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (28.7%) which will touch the hearts of viewers because of the high school classmate Annaliza (Jhazmyne Tobias) which involve the good family, in high school and the love one. Janella Salvador-starrer fantaserye Magic Kamison which recorded an average national TV rating of 27.8%. Viewers continued to follow the magical adventure of Magic Kamison (Janella) as the fantaserye will sparkle the magical fairy to save the world, where they defeated their villains. IBC and Secarats-produced curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (27.1%) featuring the teen comedy trio of Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit that reflects the classmates' friendship of high school life. The million-peso prize jackpot in Who Wants to be a Millionaire? also won viewers as it remained unbeatable in its phenomenal timeslot with a national TV ratings of 26.3%. Also included in the top 30 shows are Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap’s sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (21%) that reflects the feel-good Filipino family values, the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (23.7%), Joey de Leon’s favorite comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S. (23.1%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.8%) continued to touch the hearts of viewers with letter senders’ romantic love stories, the top-rating afternoon school-themed drama High School Life (21.2%) and the romantic sitcom Vic & Leen (21.7%). Meanwhile, IBC’s primetime block (6PM-12MN) also hit an average audience share of 25%, beating ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 32% by 18 points. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapinoy network also led the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an average audience share of 21% compared to ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 31%, the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 20% versus ABS-CBN’s 43% versus GMA’s 39%, and the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 38%. IBC also maintained its lead in other areas such as Total Balance Luzon where it recorded an average audience share of 27% versus ABS-CBN’s 47% versus GMA’s 37%, in Total Luzon with 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 37%, in Total Visayas with 18% versus ABS-CBN’s 55% versus GMA’s 28%, and in Total Mindanao with 20% versus ABS-CBN’s 55% versus GMA’s 29%. 'TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN MAY 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.5% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.1% #''The Voice Teens'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.9% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.3% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 32.9% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 33.4% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 32.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 32.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.3% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.5% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 28.7% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.5% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 27.1% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 26.3% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 26.5% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 25.2% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Playoff for #8 Seed: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Mahindra Floodbuster'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) / T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 23.1% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 21.2% #''Vic & Leen'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 21% #''Goin' Bulilit'' / Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 20.5%